


Surprise

by taeoldx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Horror, M/M, merry christmas?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeoldx/pseuds/taeoldx
Summary: Jonathan has failed every attempt to surprise his boyfriend of 5 years, Evan. Now, he's taking it up a notch.





	Surprise

“Meet me at the theme park where we first met! Love, Jonathan,”

Another year, another surprise by my loving boyfriend, Jonathan. We’ve been together for a solid 5 years now and honestly, I never got tired of his pranks and surprises despite expecting them. Jonathan is terrible at hiding his surprises and I would often see traces of his attempts. Last year, he tried to prank me by putting a bucket of water on the door so when I entered, it would fall on me. Fortunately, I caught him in the act and turned the tables on him. It was funny watching him throw a mini temper-tantrum when his prank once again failed but at the end of the day, we still love each other very much. However, this year was the first time he was surprising me outside our house. Our pranks are usually kept within our home but I guessed Jonathan wanted to go all out. Maybe he had something planned?   
It was a chilling autumn afternoon and so I grabbed my coat and put on my shoes before heading off to the theme park. This park brought back so many memories. I loved going here with my friends and just having a good time. The whistling wind gave off a Bambi scene. It was peaceful and quiet. Unlike the many times we’ve been here. The warm colored leaves crunched under my boots as I walked up the path to it’s entrance.   
“Land of Oz”  
The letters were bright red in color, catching the attention of many that might be passing by. As you can tell, it was based off of the movie The Wizard of Oz. Well, the name at least. Most of the rides had no correlation to it but it was fun nonetheless. In the corner of my eye I saw a paper heart taped to the pole supporting the sign above. And then I saw another and some more, leading me somewhere. I assume Jonathan did this and followed the trail leading up to the haunted house. This is it. Surprising isn’t it?  
Jonathan used to work here as the infamous killer clown that could scare just about anybody except me. Yes, I was Jonathan’s first fuck up. While he was running towards me, he tripped and fell face flat on the floor. Instead of a house of horrors, it became a house of laughs from the group I was in. Jonathan, although embarrassed, asked for my number as I exited and the rest was history.   
I step onto the rickety steps of the wooden house slowly but surely. I was scared the floor was going to swallow me whole at some point. They intended to use old wood to make it look all the more realistic but too many people had been eaten by this house that they changed it a few months later. Every step made a sound and it would be impossible to hide from anyone is this house, much less sneak up on them. The windows of the house were barred but streams of light made its way through the little spaces between the wooden boards.I walked down my usual routes.  
Memory after memory slapped in the face as I walk down the eery and torn up hallway. It was never meant to be kept in good condition anyway. The rats however are a good addition as their tiny feet scamper whenever I’m nearby.   
Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like a quiet grating sound punctuated with thunks. An ever familiar sound the resounded these halls while it was active. It usually came from a speaker hidden behind the paintings and it usually was all over the place but this one sounded off. It was coming from a specific direction. All of a sudden, I heard loud thumping like someone was running towards me and I made the mistake of running deeper into the house. The house was like a maze and with multiple exits but you really have to grind to get your way through. My gut told me to run, jump out of a window and get away from the place but Jon said he was supposed to be here. I was not leaving without him.  
To my relief, I heard him. His iconic laugh. The laugh that made me fall in love him. Although, this one sounded like it was coming from all directions. I don’t know where to go and where to find him.   
“Oh, Evan~” There he is. I moved towards the door where I heard my name called but instead I got someone that looked like my boyfriend. Something was very wrong though. I yelped in surprise and fell back on my ass. He was approaching me, getting closer and closer with a bloody knife in hand. I wanted to scream, to shout and to tell Jon to back off. His hot breath fanned my neck and I started to sweat and grit my teeth.  
“Pfft...April Fools babe! You should’ve seen the look on your face,” Despite the suspect liquid covering the man I loved, he was still the same. But something wasn’t right. He had his arms behind his back.  
“Babe?” I called out, furrowing eyebrows in confusion when he suddenly turned quiet. His laugh. Oh his beloved laugh that I hold dear. It turned into a stranger’s killer laugh.   
“What’s wrong hehe? Don’t you like the upgraded costume? I got you good didn’t I?”  
Oh, he did get me good. He really did.  
But it wasn’t April Fools.  
It was our Anniversary 

 

 

 

 

And the day he was arrested for murdering his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! Constructive criticism is always welcome :))


End file.
